


Love At First Touch

by Suzann89x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzann89x/pseuds/Suzann89x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange magic Severus Snape has never heard of ensnares him when he accidentally touches a student.  To keep his interest in a female student a secret, he enlists the Divination teacher to distract the Hogwarts staff with a feigned relationship.  The student and the Potions Master are incontrovertibly connected, but the stigma of such a relationship may prove difficult to overcome, especially when Snape is faced with a choice between Dumbledore's cause and his devotion to a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Teaching positions of book 6 disregarded. Slughorn teaches DADA, while Snape remains Potions instructor.

Having sat for five years at the ash wood desk in the second row of dimly lit potions classroom, Hermione Granger beside her, Olivia was surprised to find the bushy-haired girl missing from the first day of class. She knew Hermione had received an “O” in her Potions O.W.L.s, so Olivia found it curious that she wasn’t sitting bolt upright in her chair, parchment crispy lain out, quills and ink prepared, as she usually was.

Olivia had no time to worry about her classmate’s whereabouts, though, because Professor Snape was emerging from his office, his usual irritated expression prominent. 

 

Snape did not greet the class, instead, he flicked his wand at the tower of books perfectly stacked on his desk; the books then hovered over to each desk and one plopped in front of the two students seated there.

“Turn to page 742,” Snape instructed, his tone bored, “You will brew the elixir on said page.  As usual, the necessary items for this potion can be found in the cabinets.  I suggest you take extra care in mixing this, for you will each be testing your deskmate’s completed brew; if incorrectly made, this potion can cause many ill effects, the most severe of which is death.” 

Snape strode between the lines of desks, his cloak billowing behind him, eyeing the progress his mostly incompetent students had made. He breezed around the back desk of the first row, then swept up the second, casting ill-favored looks at various students. 

 

Noticing that the ever-infuriating Granger girl was not present at her desk, Snape descended upon Olivia, “Miss Baxter, where is Granger?”

 

Olivia shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine.  I haven’t seen her, Professor.”

 

“Are you quite sure? That girl is not one who would miss the first lesson of a subject as important as Potions.”

 

Looking up at the intimidating professor clad in all black, Olivia swallowed, “I honestly don’t know,” she said, then diminished under his foreboding look, “sir,” Olivia added, not wanting to be reprimanded for insubordination.

 

Forcing himself to refrain from smirking at the poor girl’s careful wariness of him, Snape gave a derisive sigh, “Perhaps you should relay a message to Miss Granger?”

 

“Of course,” Olivia replied, giving as much of a smile to the man as she dared.  She had always had a great deal of respect for the Potions Master; he was, after all, very gifted at the art, even if his demeanor was less-than-inviting.  But she did not wish for him to be aware of her admiration for him, as he seemed the kind of person who could skillfully exploit her regard.

 

Snape gave a curt nod before returning to sit at his desk and slowly scratching a note upon a piece of parchment.  Granger had never received a legitimate reprimand, much less one as formal and severe to be given in written form.  He idly wondered when Miss Baxter would give the letter to her.  Snape looked up from the letter to survey the girl, suspicious that she might not even deliver the note.  She appeared honest enough, her dark honey colored hair falling just past her shoulders, the front section repeatedly falling in front of her sapphire eyes as she futilely attempted to keep it out of her face.

He smiled faintly to himself.

 

An odd sound, almost a noise made as someone held back a grin, fell upon Olivia’s ears. She looked up from the slowly bubbling muddy green sludge in her cauldron, lifting her deep blue eyes to each of her few classmates, attempting to determine who had stifled a chuckle. As she scanned the room for the source of the sound, her gaze fell to her professor, sitting behind his Jacobean desk, his black hair falling just above the collar of his dark robes. Olivia kept her sight on Snape, watching her professor’s eyes scrutinizing a student’s paper; she saw wisdom and intelligence within his eyes, veiling an intense pain – it made her sad to see a man who was so gifted and deserving of happiness to have as heavy of a heart as she knew Snape did.  She sighed.

 

With the class half over, the students had mostly become weary with the task Snape had assigned; he heard numerous sighs, groans, and grumbles. Rising from his desk, Snape heard the scuffle of students who had fallen behind racing to catch up. He stepped to the second row of desks and approached Olivia, “I trust you will deliver this to Miss Granger the next occasion you see her,” he held the envelope containing Hermione's reprimand in his pale, slender fingers.

 

Olivia set her ladle down beside her wand, “I will,” she reached for the envelope hesitantly.  Olivia’s warm fingers laid on top of his cool ones, having accidentally outstretched her hand a bit too far.  A white-hot ice shot through her hand and up her arm, becoming a comfortable heat in her shoulder that slowly faded.

 

She could tell that her professor had felt the sensation as well; his arm went rigid, his hand frozen in place, a worry mingled with panic and fear in his dark eyes, which were searing into her own.  Not knowing why, Olivia weakened at the sight of the man looking so unsettled; she yearned to take him in a comforting embrace.

 

Barely having a moment to be perplexed by this desire, Olivia found her hand free, save the envelope.  Her professor stood before her, his brow furrowed and his face perplexed. Snape suddenly wished he had not removed his hand from hers, but instead had taken it in his own and kept hold of it a while longer.

 

Snape turned stiffly and sat at his desk once more, his mind racing; what had just happened?  Had Olivia cursed him? Had she cast some nonverbal spell to make his palms clammy and mind fogged? 

 

Olivia frowned into her cauldron, which contained the bubbling, thick, liquid that had turned a bright amethyst.  Did she just receive a hex from her professor?  She glanced up at him to see his eyes were fixed on her, an expression somewhere between caring and appalled on his face.

 

Olivia was too distracted by the persistent feeling of him watching her; she didn’t complete the potion, in fact, she had only gotten through three quarters of it when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

 

“Miss Baxter,” Snape said without his usual superiority, “Would you please stay behind for a quick chat?”

He had to ask what Olivia had done.  He needed to be alert, not having his thoughts continually straying to Olivia’s deep blue eyes. 

 

“Sure,” Olivia replied, her voice innocent.  _Damn her._

She approached Snape desk, but Snape stood and came to the front of it.

 

His eyes were tinged with fire, heat, and curiosity, “Olivia. When you took the letter for Miss Granger,” he paused.

 

“Sir,” his student interrupted, “I’m sorry, but did you just call me ‘Olivia’?”

 

“That is your name, is it not?”

 

Olivia smirked adorably. _the irritating girl_.

 

“As I was saying,” Snape continued, “When I gave you the letter for Miss Granger, what did you do?”

 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t think I understand.”

 

Snape pursed his lips, “You’re certain you didn’t perform any spell? Of any sort?”

 

Olivia blinked, “I’m positive.”

 

Sighing, he replied, “I would ask if you were lying, but I don’t believe you’re capable.”

 

“Wh – what?”

 

Snape frowned, “Never mind.  You’re dismissed.”

 

Snape decided there was nothing to do except to ask the Headmaster what sort of witchcraft this could be. He decided to speak with Dumbledore as soon as possible.


	2. Állo Misó

Snape glowered at his desk.  His usually organized and uncluttered mind was staggering clumsily through scattered, disjointed images; he decided that Olivia’s hair was not a dark honey, but more of a brown sugar, and that her eyes were more of a deep sea-blue rather than sapphire.  The sound of her heartfelt laughter rang in his head, the kindness she had shown Longbottom the year prior brought an unusual warmth to his heart.

“Sir?” a boy’s voice broke through Snape’s thoughts.

He looked to see a blonde boy with a camera around his neck standing just inside the door.

“Yes, Mister Creevey?”

“I’m in your evening class,” Colin said timidly, “And, well, we’re all out here in the hall, but, you see, the door wasn’t open all the way.”

Clearing his throat, Snape briefly had the urge to curse the boy for interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Yes, yes, come in, you petulant child,” the professor snapped. “Page 172. Brew the elixir. The items needed are in the cabinets, as usual,” Snape instructed, boredom dripping from his voice.

 

He sat at his desk, searching feverishly through the labyrinth of his mind, attempting to find an explanation for the cold heat that had shot through his hand and arm when his skin touched Olivia’s.  Having no answer was torturous for a man who prided himself on being exceedingly intelligent.  It was especially irritating that, in his hunt for what type of magic this could be, his focus repeatedly drifted to the girl who he had touched; he faintly smiled, recalling the feel of her satin skin, warm and soft. The soft waves of her rich hair falling onto her shoulders invaded his mind, as well as the warmth of her laughter and the sparkle of her eyes, within which Snape thought very likely lay entire universes.

He boggled over how he had been oblivious to such astounding beauty for years.

 

 

Olivia’s eyes were glazed as she stared into the crystalline sphere before her; Trelawney simply presumed she was ‘in the beyond’, but Olivia was merely daydreaming.  She could not pull her thoughts away from her Potions teacher; his unwavering confidence sent a tremor through her stomach, his dark, calculating eyes surely had innumerable secrets and immense passion within their depths.  She visibly shivered when she wondered what it might be like to unleash his passions. 

“Oh,” she said quietly.

 

“Wonderful, wonderful,” Trelawney exclaimed, rushing to her side, “You’ve seen something, dear!  Tell us what you saw!"

Panicking, Olivia said the only thing she could think, "A dark-haired man."

Olivia thought back and tried to speak in the way a Seer would as she tried to be as vague as possible, "A dark-haired man, one of authority, will soon be faced with an important decision." Olivia saw on Trelawney's face that she was expecting more; her expression was eager and full of awe.

Figuring Trelawney would realize that she was faking, Olivia she had better embellish her ‘vision’ is a little bit, he continued, "The dark-haired man will not lightly consider the options before him, for, his choices will determine much more than his own fate."

That sounded like something a Seer would say, and Olivia knew that Professor Trelawney was fond of grim readings.

Clapping her hands together, Trelawney exclaimed, "Oh, my dear! You have Seen!" She patted Olivia on the back proudly and announced, "I think this marvelous occurrence is cause for celebration; class is dismissed!"

The students, excited to be leaving the lesson two hours early, happily left the classroom.

As that was the last period of the day, Olivia slowly made her way to the girls’ and dormitory of Gryffindor tower and threw herself backwards onto her bed, her mind overtaken by thoughts of Professor Snape, his eyes like coal, his voice like velvet.

 

 

Snape swiftly made his way out of the dungeons, through the Great Hall, and to the Headmaster’s Tower.  He ascended the tall spiral staircase until he was at the Gargoyle Corridor. When he reached the end of the hallway, he was faced with the tall statue of a Phoenix.

 

"Sherbet lemon," Snape said, rolling his eyes at the silliness of the headmaster's choice of passwords.

A stone spiral staircase emerged from the floor at the phrase. He climbed the staircase, then stood in front of the headmaster’s door, flexing his hands tensely; in his eagerness to find answers, he had foolishly overlooked the way in which he was going to approach the matter. This was, after all, a situation that was, even in the best phrasing, inappropriate feelings toward a student, whatever those feelings might have been. He decided that he would just leave that little detail out; Dumbledore had no need to be fully informed. Snape was skilled enough in the art of Occlumency to prevent his thoughts from being compromised.

 

Sure in his plan, Snape prepared himself and his mind, putting up all manner of blockades that he could, and then he knocked on the solid door.

 

"Enter," Snape heard Dumbledore call from within the office.

So Snape did enter. 

 

"Ah, Severus," the old man spoke, standing from his desk chair, "do come in, please."

 

Stepping farther inside the headmaster's office, Snape continued to flex his hands, unsure of how to broach the subject in a way that would gain the least suspicion.

 

"Something vexes you," Dumbledore said, concerned, "tell me, what is it that way is on your mind, my friend?" 

Snape reminded himself that he had done nothing wrong, then explained, "I was simply curious, headmaster, if you knew of any spell or curse that does not require a wand, or even for a word to be spoken…"

 

Giving him a piercing look from over top of his glasses, "Of what do you speak, Severus?"

"I'm not sure; that is why I am here."

 

Looking weary, Dumbledore returned to his comfortable desk chair. He removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, sighing. After returning his half-moon glasses to his face, the old man spoke, "Perhaps, if I knew a bit more about this supposed spell work, then I would be more likely to come to a somewhat accurate conclusion."

 

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know very much about it myself, or even if it is anything."

"Well, let's not worry with what you don't know, and tell me what you do."

 

Snape took his wand from his coat and nervously tapped the side of it into the palm of his hand, "I believe it is cast through contact."

Dumbledore raised his wiry eyebrows, "Go on."

"An odd sensation emerged from the point of contact - the only way one could describe it would be as a flame of cold lightning that shot through the limb."

"It sounds as though you've just received a static shock," Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, headmaster, this was…different."

"Let me ask you," Dumbledore steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair, "Was this, ‘flame of cold lightning' the only effect?"

 

Thinking back to his scattered thoughts revolving around Olivia, Snape's face flushed guiltily, "No, I'm afraid not. After contact was broken, I could no longer focus, even when I truly tried."

"What _was_ on your mind?" Dumbledore asked quietly, "It wasn't, by chance, the person with whom you had contact with, was it?"

 

The expression on the Potions Master's face was answer enough.

 

"Oh my. This type of magic is rare, and quite dangerous," the headmaster said.

 Snape's face drained what color it had.

 "Not to worry, not to worry!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together once, standing again and walking to the dark clad man in his office.

Giving him a skeptical look, Snape narrowed his eyes, "Would you be so kind as to indulge me and explain exactly what is going on?"

"I'm not sure just how much time you've spent with Muggles - "

"Not much, but enough," Snape wondered where this was going.

"Muggles call this phenomenon 'love at first sight'; this, of course, is ridiculous - to think one could fall completely in love with another simply by seeing them as preposterous!  You see, Severus, it's not 'love at first sight’, but rather ‘love at first _touch_ ’.  Am I right in assuming that on the occasion that you had this experience was the first time you two had touched one another?"

"Oh my God! Are you joking? Tell me your joking, headmaster," Snape said almost pleadingly.

"This is not a matter to joke about, Severus; after all, it is referred to as Á _llo Misó_

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"My dear Severus, it is the enchantment of soul mates, it is the oldest form of magic known; the first record of this 'spell' was made many thousands of years ago."

 

Snape knew that Dumbledore was usually correct, but if he were right this time, it would mean that he was 20 years his ‘ _soul mate’_ s senior.  He decided the old man was wrong; he had to be.

 

"Is there any way to be certain?" Snape asked. 

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "You look troubled, Severus. This should be a happy revelation; few humans in history have ever actually found their Á _llo Misó_. You are lucky, my friend."

" **IS THERE ANY WAY TO BE CERTAIN**?” Snape repeated demandingly, although a little harsher than he intended.

Taken slightly aback, Dumbledore shot Snape a reprimanding look before replying, "Only one that I have ever heard of; it has been said that whenever the two people’s lips meet, the entire rest of the world disappears.”

 

_Shit._ He had to kiss Olivia to be sure? Although he knew that this would most likely prove extremely difficult, if not impossible, and that he would certainly lose his position as Potions Master if anyone were to find out, Snape's heart leapt at the mere thought that he possibly feel Olivia's lips on his own. 

"Thank you, headmaster; I will leave you be," he said, turning to leave.

Smiling broadly, Dumbledore waved, "I wish you the best of luck. Do tell me how it goes."

 

_Not likely._

 


	3. Clumsy

The task of kissing Olivia, a student, which was going to be extremely difficult as it was, was made even more problematic by the fact that Olivia was not a member of the Slytherin House, but of Gryffindor.  Recognizing that he would therefore not be able to interact with her once the students had gone to their dormitories, Snape strode swiftly to the Great Hall; the school would be arriving for dinner any time now. 

 

Feeling a whack on her foot, Olivia opened her eyes sat up quickly.

 "It's almost time to go down for dinner," Ginny informed her friend.

 

Olivia blinked rapidly, trying to pull her thoughts to Ginny and away from the Potions Master.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny wrinkled her nose, " Ron?”

"No."

 "It wasn't Harry, was it?" She asked dangerously.

 Olivia laughed, "No, Ginny, don't worry. Who said I was thinking about a boy, anyway?"

 

Ginny shrugged, "You just had that look on your face. Oh well; let's go to the Great Hall."

 

 

 

Snape stood against the wall just before the entryway to the Great Hall, silently overseeing the students who were arriving in groups of three and four for supper. 

Snape spotted Olivia with the Weasely girl and Potter in the corridor leading to the Hall, Olivia slightly ahead of them, her hair cascading beautifully onto her shoulders.  He did not want to approach her, and luckily, on their way into the Great Hall, the crowd of students pushed Olivia toward the wall he was standing near. A group of rowdy fourth-year Slytherin boys had apparently set off several dungbombs; girls were shrieking and screaming, all while trying to get away from the smelly prank. The girls, giggling and shouting, attempted to shove through the group of students entering the Great Hall.

 

"Watch it, you sodface," Ron said as he was shoved by a seventh year into Olivia's back.

Ron’s body pushing against Olivia sent her falling forward; she attempted to balance herself by taking three quick steps, but when Luna Lovegood’s elbow caught her between the shoulder blades, Olivia was cast roughly forward.

She closed her eyes, awaiting the painful feel of the stone wall against her face, but was surprised when she instead felt velvet fabric covering something sturdy and musky smelling. Olivia opened her eyes to see black cloth and several buttons; she looked up to see that she had fallen against none other than Professor Snape. 

Stunned and delighted as she was to be haphazardly pressed against her teacher, she was even more astounded when she realized that his arm was protectively around her back.

 

"S-sorry," Olivia apologize to him, "Someone set off a dungbomb - well, quite a few of them actually - and, everyone was trying to get away and Ron accidentally shoved me then Luna elbowed me in the back and, well, into you. I thought I was going to fall face forward into the wall, but you were the wall. Well, you aren't a wall, obviously, but I fell into you and not the wall," she stammered, trying to atone for the precarious position she was in, "Really, I am so, so sorry."

 

"Do not apologize," Snape said stiffly, "I apparently saved you from a broken nose. You're welcome," he smirked down at her.

 

"Oh! You're right. Thank you. I mean, I am sorry, but thank you."

 

"Any time."

 

Detecting no trace of sarcasm in this comment of his, Olivia couldn't help but wonder what he was playing at, even though she was thrilled at her current situation; she was against Snape, his arm around her upper back, her entire body pressed against his, and he was smiling! Her heart skipped a beat.

 

The other staff members had sorted out the dungbomb situation and calmed the students down enough to where Snape didn't really have an excuse to keep Olivia in his arms, so he begrudgingly released her before anyone took notice of them.

 

"Oi!" Ron's voice called, "Olivia, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you, it's just that tosspot Razier shoved his whole bloody arm in my face!"

 

"It's okay, Ron," Olivia said.

 

Snape wrapped his hand around Olivia's wrist as she turned slightly to go, "I thought perhaps you and I could have a talk after dinner, if you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but I really wanted to end it before Olivia and Snape have their talk.


	4. A Word With Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape had asked Olivia to see him after supper; dinner is over so she curiously goes to the Potions classroom.

After dinner, throughout which Snape could not keep his eyes off Olivia, who cast a longing glance at him every chance she got (Ron scolded her for being distracted), Olivia stood from the dining table and saw that the chair previously occupied by her potions teacher was now empty. She huffed, frowning, but figured she would just go to his classroom. She bade Ginny and Harry a good night, under the ruse of going to the library to work on paper for Herbology, but instead headed toward the dungeons.

She detoured for the girls’ restroom to run her fingers through her hair and cast a brushless-tooth cleaning charm on her mouth, then headed to Snape's classroom, idly wondering why she had cared if her hair was a wreck or if her breath was unpleasant. However, once her teacher had opened the door to the room, and she saw his onyx eyes, it was no longer a mystery to her.

"You left so quickly after dinner, I wasn't - I wasn't sure you still wanted to have that talk with me…" Olivia said nervously.

Flexing his hands, Snape reassured her, "No, I think it's very important that we have our…discussion…sooner rather than later. Please come in."

Startled by the fact that he requested, rather than instructed, her to enter the classroom, Olivia cast him a puzzled look as she walked over the threshold and into the dimly lit room.

Snape closed the door, then turned toward Olivia, who was now leaning back against the cabinet running along the wall. He noticed that she looked slightly nervous, a shadow of anxiousness in her eyes. Walking slowly her direction, he watched her chewing her plump bottom lip.  
Olivia observed him as he strolled her direction, his eyes fixed on her; he was looking at her as though she were a complex mystery. The intensity in his eyes sent goosebumps up her spine and caused her stomach to flutter.

"As I'm sure you recall," the professor started, "an odd occurrence took place in my classroom earlier."

Olivia remained silent.

"Don't pretend to be clueless; I'm well aware that you are not."

"The lightning," Olivia said simply.

"Precisely," Snape and almost made his way close enough to Olivia so that a distance consistent with polite conversation between two people was what separated them, "I have… a… theory."

"And that is…?"

"Complicated," he replied, his voice an octave lower than usual and much quieter than what was normal, "There is… apparently… a way to test this theory, one way, and only one way."

Olivia noticed that he had stopped flexing his hands and that there was now a mere two feet between them; she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, and lifted her eyes to him.

Suddenly, his hand was under her chin, lifting it slightly up. The fluttering in Olivia's stomach increased so much that she almost felt sick.

"This is very inappropriate," he said, his voice almost a whisper. Snape looked at her for a moment before lowering his lips to hers. His mouth had only barely connected to Olivia's when he felt the same icy fire that had spread to his arm erupt in his chest.

Olivia hadn't honestly thought he would do that but she was very glad that he did; all of the fluttering in her stomach was gone, replaced by the feeling that it was warm dough being kneaded in a baker's hands.

Damn. This was exactly what the headmaster had talked about. Moving his hands to the sides of her face, Snape kissed her slowly, astounded that she had shoved him away.

 

Blindsided and yet elated by the current event, Olivia no clue how to react; she knew that, technically, she should slap him, push him from her, leave the room and immediately report his behavior - he was, after all, her teacher - but she found herself melting like butter at his kiss. His lips were soft against hers, slowly yet passionately kissing her as his hand moved to the back of her head, his fingers threading up through her silken hair. Olivia was shocked; she had figured that Snape would be one to kiss hungrily and feverishly, but his lips were gentle against hers, a light wind over orchids.

 

He slowly pulled away, his hand grazing along her jawline as he took it from her hair.  
"You didn't recoil," he said quietly, a stunned question.

Olivia smiled faintly, "You're right. I didn't."

Before that moment, she had never seen her professor look truly happy, but at her response, he did.

"Are you going to tell me about this theory of yours?" Olivia asked.

Trying to find the words, that Potions Master hesitated before replying, "After the incident in my classroom, I sought answers from the headmaster. He believes that what you and I experienced is a type of very old magic; apparently it is referred to as Állo Misó."

"And that is…?"

"Your parents are Muggles, correct?"

Olivia nodded in response, "My mom is."

"Dumbledore believes that Állo Misó is a version of a Muggle story," Snape said, "Muggles refer to it as ‘soul mates’ or 'love at first sight'; apparently, a more accurate name for this magic would be ‘love at first touch’. Apparently, when I gave you the note for Miss Granger, this is what happened."

Olivia blinked.

"Which, speaking of it, have you been able to deliver that note?"

"Haven't seen her," Olivia replied, still stunned by what her teacher had just told her.

"I see," he said.

Shuffling her feet, her mind overjoyed yet astounded by how this 'talk' had turned out, Olivia desperately needed to think, "I think I'll go to my dormitory now."

A slightly disheartened look made its way to Snape's face; her sudden desire to leave was not a good sign.

"Good night, Professor," Olivia said quietly, then stood slightly on her tip toes to quickly and softly brush her lips against Snape's.

“Semper Fortis," Olivia said to the painting of the fat lady; being granted entrance into the Gryffindor common room, Olivia strode quickly through it and up to the girls dormitory. Hermione sat crosslegged on her bed, which was across the room from Olivia's own.

"Hi, Olivia," Hermione said cheerfully.

Finally! So she is alive after all…

"You weren't in Potions today," Olivia said simply.

Making a guilty face, Hermione asked, "Was Snape mad?"

"He didn't really care; but he did ask me to give this to you," Olivia tossed the envelope onto Hermione's bed - she quickly opened it.

"Snape said that if I miss another one of his classes this term, he will fail me for the whole year!" Hermione gasped.

Olivia didn't respond.

"That awful, horrible, loathsome dung beetle!"

"Oh, he's not that bad," Olivia rolled her eyes.

Outraged, Hermione continued, "He can't fail me for the whole year just because I missed one class!"

"I'm sure it's just an empty threat," Ginny said, joining the conversation, "But he really is quite horrible, isn't he?"

Having a hard time keeping her voice even, Olivia's sighed, "Depends on who you ask, I guess."

Hermione gave her a wide-eyed look, "Don't be ridiculous; everyone thinks he’s a terrible person."

"I don't," Olivia shot Hermione a sharp look, then laid down for the night.

“Well, I'll just have Professor Slughorn teach me the lessons, then!" Olivia heard Hermione saying, “He was the potions teacher when he was here before; I'm sure he'd be more then able to get me a passing grade on my N.E.W.T.S.”


	5. Alcove Kiss

One day passed before Olivia had Potions again.  
With Hermione refusing to attend lessons, Cormac McLaggen took to occupying her spot at the desk beside Olivia. She didn't really mind; Cormac was known to be quite amusing - he added ingredients and stirred the mixtures in his cauldron theatrically, including sound effects.

Snape entered the classroom, and Olivia felt her stomach whirl and her heart leap; he gave the most miniscule of smiles her direction. 

"Blip bloop, pah – ploppy-plop!" Cormac flourished his wand over his cauldron, dropping toad eyeballs into the water one by one, water splashing out and onto the desk.  
Olivia snickered at his dramatics, but laughed heartily when he flapped and flew the pixie wings barely into the water, giving the appearance that there were little pixies drowning in it as he mimicked their squeals and desperate screams of help me! I'm drowning! I'm dying! Save me, you cruel, cruel wizard, you!

"So, Olivia," Cormac said, "Slughorn’s got this Slug Club dinner thing this weekend and we’re supposed to bring someone… I figured I could bring you… What do you think?"

Taken aback, Olivia stammered for a moment, "Oh, ah, um, sure, I guess."

"Awesome!" Cormac smiled. When Olivia had returned to her potion making, Cormac eyed Malfoy and made a crude gesture, motioning toward Olivia.

Snape saw this exchange between the boys, "Excuse me for interrupting," he said sarcastically, "but shouldn't the two of you be focused on your work?"

"Um, Professor," Olivia said as the bell signaling the end of class rang, "I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

 

"Of course," Snape replied.

She stayed seated until all of the students had left, but as soon as she heard the door push to as the last student exited, Olivia stood and went to her teacher’s desk.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Snape turned in his chair to face the student, "Yes?"

"Are you really going to pretend that the other night didn't happen?"

"Would you prefer I did?"

Olivia sat on his desk, "No," she touched his arm, "Of course not."

Standing, Snape flicked his wand to close his classroom door all the way, locking it before he hesitantly touched Olivia's face, "You could be expelled."

"That’s a risk I'm willing to take,” she replied, "and the only way anyone would really find out is if you or I told them; and I don't plan on telling anyone."

"I won't breathe a word," Snape once again took her face in both his hands and brought his mouth to hers.  
Olivia couldn't understand why she hadn't realized how amazing of a man her professor was until two days ago; she brought her hand to his chest, clutching the front of his robes in her fingers as Snape deepened the kiss. His hand moved to the side of her neck, gently holding her as his tongue requested entrance between her lips.  
Olivia obliged him, allowing his tongue to brush against her own for several moments. Snape lightly scraped his teeth on her bottom lip, gently biting it.

When they parted, Snape straightened the front of his robes, which Olivia had wrinkled in her hand, “I have to warn you, I would not trust McLaggen; I believe he has less than noble intentions in asking you to accompany him to Professor Slughorn’s dinner party.”

“I don’t give anyone my trust until they earn it, Professor,” Olivia said.

That Saturday evening, Olivia attended the dinner party, which was very boring, with Cormac. While on their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Cormac pulled her into a small alcove off the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

Pushing her against the wall, Cormac smirked arrogantly, "Oh, like you don't know; you may look innocent, but I know you're not." He pressed his lips against Olivia’s, his hands groping at her waist as she tried to push him away.

"Stop it!" Olivia demanded, but Cormack didn't listen, instead he attempted to put his hand up Olivia's shirt, ignoring her rabid protests. She couldn't get to her wand, as it was in the small bag on her side, stuck between Cormac's arm and the wall, so she hit him repetitively, but that didn't seem to have much of an effect on him.

Olivia heard footsteps quickly approach, Cormac was viciously pulled off her, and she heard Snape's voice, "I believe Miss Baxter asked you to stop. You are either deaf or a vile pig, McLaggen. Get out of here before I use my own wand against you."

Cormac literally ran away from the alcove, heading toward the Gryffindor tower.

Turning to Olivia, Snape looked infuriated, "I shouldn't have given him warning; I should have just cursed the boy."

"Thank you," Olivia said to her teacher in a shaky voice.

His face softening and losing all trace of anger, Snape tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen down from Olivia's braid behind her ear, "Are you alright?"

Sighing, she replied, "Yes, I'm just upset. And mad; very, very mad."

Pulling her against him gently, Snape held her in a warm embrace as she attempted to calm down.

Snape spoke softly as he stroked Olivia’s hair, "I'm sorry. Cormac is a pig of a boy; I’d hate to think what would have happened had I not arrived when I did."

"He'd have been in the hospital wing," Olivia said, only slightly jokingly.

"He'd have been in the morgue," Snape corrected.

 

"Olivia! Olivia, where are you?" Ginny had gone looking for Olivia when McLaggen had returned to the common room without her; in her search, she had ran down the hallway of the alcove Olivia and Snape were in, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw her friend in the Potions Master’s arms.

 

Olivia looked up at him, "I bet you think I'm an idiot for not listening to you."

"Not at all," Snape softly brushed his lips against Olivia's.

 

Ginny was dumbfounded; the most dispicable man at Hogwarts was kissing Olivia! And she didn't pull away; in fact, she seemed to be enjoying the mini make-out session. Ginny wanted answers, but she didn't want to confront Olivia in front of Snape; she figured she would wait until Olivia got back to the common room later that evening. Ginny quietly crept out of the hallway and headed back to her dormitory.

 

“You're still shaking,” Snape said as Olivia continued to breathe as though she had just completed a triathlon in the depths of Hell.  
“Come with me,” Snape suggested, leading Olivia by the hand out of the alcove and down the hallways, “You need a tonic for the anxiety.”

They reached his classroom, and Olivia started toward his desk to sit on, but Snape indicated for her to follow him through a door at the front of the classroom Olivia had never noticed. 

The room was essentially a small sitting room; a single love seat and one armchair sat at the edges of a large area rug.  
Snape sifted through his cabinets and quickly found a dirty amber colored liquid in a large vial; he poured Olivia some into a mug and handed it to her, “Drink; it will help.”  
Olivia sat on the small sofa and tasted the dirt-colored water, “Yuck! Are you trying to kill me?”

Smiling faintly, Snape replied, “Of course not.”  
Olivia pinched her nose and drank the entire cup of the putrid tonic, shuddering as it went down as easily as half-dried mud. She watched her teacher as he tediously sorted bottles and vials containing various ingredients for different potions, refilling some half-empty containers; his learned hands quickly yet precisely measured powders, weighed seeds, and de-shelled nuts. Olivia was transfixed by Snape, his mastery of the subject and his confidence in himself radiated into the room. Keeping her blue eyes on her professor, she was astounded by the sheer and utter beauty of him; his coal eyes were intensely focused on his task, his hands steady and certain, fingers dexterous and swift. She sighed. It was in that moment that Olivia realized that she loved him.


	6. Aphrodisia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape escorts Olivia back to the Gryffindor common room and gives her a kiss goodnight.  
> But someone else is watching.

As he finished the task of sorting and labelling ingredients, Snape surveyed Olivia, “How are you feeling?”

Olivia smiled, “A million times better. Thank you.”

She yawned widely.

Checking his pocketwatch, Snape frowned, “It’s almost four in the morning; of course you’re tired. I’ll escort you to your House.”

Sleepily, Olivia nodded and followed him out of his chambers and into the hallway; they had walked quite a way without encountering anyone, so Snape felt the freedom of not needing to be discreet in their time together; he took her hand, lacing his fingers through Olivia’s. They arrived at the portrait of The Fat Lady, who was missing (probably visiting a nearby portrait to show off her vocal skills) and Olivia turned to her teacher, “Thank you for taking care of me. You didn’t have to.”

Snape looked down at her, took her face in his hand and lowered his lips to hers. The feel of his mouth connecting with hers, his tongue softly moving against her own, and the realization she had a mere thirty minutes prior overwhelmed Olivia; she ran her hands up through his dark hair and pulled him closer. Snape was intrigued by her sudden burst of passion, and, of course, excited by it; he took her waist, pushing her against the wall, and ravenously kissed her. Olivia giggled softly as his mouth consumed her neck. When he gently began to lick and suck on her flesh seductively, she felt all humor melt away, being replaced by intense heat and passion. She bit her lip and leaned her head back, the top of it against the wall, as Snape sensually devoured her neck. Letting her left hand push up through his hair again and her right move to the front of his pants to feel his solid member, Olivia heard his name, but it did not come from her own lips.

“Severus!” McGonagall was standing in the hall, sleep robes and slippers on, her eyes wide in shock and horror.

Olivia swallowed hard; this was not good.

McGonagall raged, “Explain yourself, Severus; explain yourself this instant!”

Seeing the color drain from Snape’s face, Olivia quickly spoke, “What the Hell?? Professor Snape, I think that butterbeer was laced with Aphrodisia!”

Snape looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, “My god! What have I done? Miss Baxter, I am so sincerely sorry. I assure you that, had I not ingested Aphrodisia, I would never…”

“I’m to blame, as well, sir. You weren’t the only one who desired intimate company; I don’t think I’ve ever felt that…need before.

McGonagall frowned at the two of them, “Severus, I must insist you let us determine what exactly was added to this butterbeer. And we need to find the culprit who added the potion to it. I’ll need whatever you have left of the butterbeer.”

Snape was dumbfounded that she had believed them, and words failed to form.

“I believe we drank the last of it, Professor; perhaps the amount we had also contributed to our actions…”

“Yes, well, let’s hope this stays between us three; I’m sure parents would be appalled to learn that a teacher and a student had…” she trailed off.

A panicked Neville Longbottom burst out of the Gryffindor common room, “Professor McGonagall! It’s Harry; he woke up screaming and clutching his scar! Come quick!”

McGonagall rushed into Gryffindor tower, leaving Olivia and Snape alone once again.

“Quick thinking, Miss Baxter,” Snape said, emphasizing the formality of the way he addressed her.

Olivia smiled, “I couldn’t let you get fired, could I, Professor Snape?”

He took her hand in his, leaning in to give her a swift kiss on the cheek and whispered, “I will not let the need you spoke of go unattended to, Olivia.”

She felt goosebumps form along her spine at his words.

“Goodnight, Miss Baxter,” Snape said, giving her a sly wink.

 

Olivia entered the Gryffindor common room, then headed straight up to the girls’ dormitory. She intended to sneak in quietly, so as not to wake any of the girls, but Ginny was sitting crosslegged on her bed, smiling triumphantly yet slyly.

"Good God!" Olivia was startled at the Weasley girl on her bed.

"So…" Ginny smirked, "How was your night?"

Olivia sighed, "Okay."

"Oh, come off it! I'm not an idiot, Olivia!"

Olivia climbed into bed, frowning at her friend, "What?"

Tossing the covers off herself, Ginny leapt out of bed and came to sit on Olivia's, very close to her, then whispered, "I know. I know you've been snogging Snape. Why, I don't know that, but I know you apparently like him enough to let him basically eat your face off; I saw you two making out in the hall earlier tonight."

Olivia had no idea how to respond, so she just stared at Ginny, stunned into silence for a moment.

"So, is he at least giving you better grades for sleeping with him?" Ginny asked.

Slightly offended, Olivia frowned, "That's insulting. He wouldn't raise my grade simply for shagging him. Besides, we haven't actually done that; I don't want it to be something we do simply for physical pleasure, and I don't think he does, either."

"Wait, so are you two…like, dating or something?"

Olivia blushed bright red, "I didn't really think of it like that, but I guess, yeah, sort of."

"Wow. So you actually like him?" Ginny was in disbelief.

Olivia grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it then spoke in a muffled voice, "Ginny, I love him."

Ginny was stunned into silence for several long minutes before she finally said, "Well, that's damn good news; I didn't have Neville get McGonagall out of you two’s is way for nothing, then."

"You did what?" Olivia asked.

Laughing quietly, Ginny explained, "I heard you and Snape out there, and I heard Professor McGonagall catch you two - good thinking with the Aphrodisia line - and I figured you might want to have a minute to say a proper good night. Harry didn't really wake up with his scar hurting; I just told Neville to go to McGonagall saying that he had."

"You're the best, Ginny," Olivia said.

 

Other than her regular Potions classes, Olivier didn't see Snape again for a little over a week. She planned to ask him if he was okay at the end of her class on Friday afternoon. However, before she had a chance, as the other students were noisily cleaning up the ingredients they'd used that day, Snape addressed her over the clamor, "Miss Baxter, would you please see me this evening after class?"

Olivia looked up from her desk at him, "Sir?"

"After supper has finished, I would like you to return to my classroom; I wish to discuss in issue you have."

Frowning, she desperately trying to think what she had possibly done wrong in the last several potions they had made, "I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Olivia," Snape using her first name caused to her to look at him, although all the other students were oblivious to this rare event.  
"I would like to address something you expressed to me last week...a _need_ you had," his dark eyes were staring into her blue ones with baffling intensity, "Do you recall this conversation we had?"

"Yes sir, I believe I do," Olivia said, her voice shaking slightly from nervousness over realizing what he meant.

"Good. I expect to see you at eight," Snape said in his Professor voice, but after he spoke, he gave her a subtle smirk..


	7. Legal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape asked Olivia to come to his classroom after supper, indicating he would address a need she had, so Olivia meets her professor and has some new experiences

Although Ginny, Harry, and Ron tried to engage Olivia in conversation at dinner, she was too anxious and nervous to participate much.

Rushing up to her dormitory after dinner, Olivia checked her watch; it was 6:30. She took a bath, being sure to shave every inch of her legs twice before casting a no hair charm on them. can’t be too careful.

She applied minimal makeup, and after being dissatisfied with at least 13 ways to wear her hair, she grunted and settled with pulling it into a ponytail before she stared into her small closet -- no outfit seeming right. Olivia half wished she could ask Ginny for her opinion, but she thought the topic of what clothes to wear to lose her virginity to her teacher what's probably not a good one.

She finally settled on a simple black skirt paired with a pink and gray plaid button up shirt; she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard.

On her way through the common room, Ron looked up, "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

Olivia sighed, "I have a… a date sort of thing."

"So? You can wear jeans on a date," Ron rolled his eyes before looking at her in a dumb struck fashion, "Wait… do you think something going to happen tonight?"

Ron and Olivia were good enough friends (and totally platonic) for this not to be an awkward conversation.  
"I don't know," Olivia blushed.

Ron jumped up, "That's a yes. Well, I don't know who this guy is, but I'll tell you right now, all these buttons are a big no no; you don't want it to be so hard to get you undressed that he thinks you’re cock blocking him."

"Well, I don't want it to seem like it's not hard to get me out of my clothes."

"Do you have a dress? One that only has a single button? A button and a zipper is the right amount of into it without being overly anxious for it. And take your hair down."

Olivia nodded and ran back upstairs to change; she came back down to the common room in a one of the two dresses she had; she wore the black one that fell just above her knees and revealed barely enough of her chest to make it sexy, but not so much to be trashy. She had removed her hair from the ponytail and just let it lay as it would.

"Better, Ron?" She asked.

Ron turned to look at her, "Man, if this bloke doesn't bed you, I will."

Olivia quickly thanked him then headed out.

It was 8:15 when Olivia knocked on the door to the Potions classroom.  
  
Snape made her wait for a minute or two before he answered the door.  
  
Opening the heavy wooden door, Snape looked her up and down, "You look wonderful. Come in."  


Olivia headed into the classroom, her stomach knotted from nerves.  
  
Snape came to her and held her face in his hand, "You're nervous."  
  
Olivia nodded in response, blushing slightly.  
  
"Would I be correct in assuming that you've never…?"  
  
Her face flooding with pink, she responded quietly, "Yes. I haven't."  
  
Her professor looked deeply into her eyes, "There's no need to be nervous, Olivia." He kissed her slowly and sweetly, "I love you; I would never hurt you.”  
  
She smiled and nodded at him, "I know you wouldn't… and I love you."  
  
Snape kissed her gently for another few moments before taking her hand and heading into his living quarters once again. This time, however, he did not stop in the sitting room; instead he walked through it, leading Olivia into his bedroom.  
  
Returning to kiss her, he guided her to sit on the edge of his bed. Putting one knee on the bed behind her, he ran his hands up and down her bare arms, "Olivia, are you certain? This is not something that can be undone."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she said in almost a whisper.  
  
He moved her hair aside, putting all of it over her shoulder to kiss the back of her neck; she shivered in response.  
  
His fingers unbuttoned the top of her dress before he slowly unzipped it, then traced his fingertips down her back.  
  
His mouth finding the side of her neck, he removed his cloak before holding her waist in his hands.  
  
Snape moved to straddle her as he hungrily and passionately kissed her lips. Olivia had trouble unbuttoning his top, so he took his wand from his pants pocket, flicked it at his own chest, and unbuttoned them all at once. Olivia didn't know if her brain had stopped working or if she just wasn't aware of her nerves anymore, but she put her hands on his exposed chest and pushed the shirt back off of his body. Sliding his fingers under the straps of her dress, Snape pulled it forward and down off of her chest, revealing a lace, nearly sheer bra.  
  
Snape traced the top of the bra with his fingers, teasing and tickling her. His lips returning to hers, he let his fingertips graze from the small of her back, up her spine, and to the clasp of her bra. Deftly, his hands released the hooks before peeling the restricting garment from her, revealing plump, firm breasts. He took an orb his hand as the fingers on the other circled her nipple. Snape took her rosy bud in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and suckling delicately as Olivia threaded her fingers through his hair and sighed quietly. Hearing the sound, Snape released his hold on her sensitive nub, “Sorry, my love,” he whispered into her ear.  
  
“That was a good noise,” Olivia softly replied before kissing the man passionately.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at her then slowly pushed her to lie back on the bed. He traced his fingers slowly over her collarbone the, let his hands wander over her breasts, his mouth following. His palms grazed over the skin of her stomach, onto the material of her dress, which was just folded over itself, then onto her thighs. Snape brushed his hands back up her thighs, across the material of the dress once again, then pulled it down and off her. He let the tips of his fingers graze across the skin of her upper thighs before touching her through her panties.  
  
"No, let me," Olivia wanted her professor to feel this type of pleasure at her hands.  
  
She tried to move out from under him, to be the one on top so she could bathe him in attention, as he had done her. Snape, however, would not allow this; he gently but firmly kept her from moving from underneath his body, bringing his lips to her ear, "No, Olivia, this is about you. Let me do with you as I please. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I won’t; trust me."  
  
Olivia succumbed and let her mind empty of all thoughts except what she was feeling and at whose hands she was feeling it.  
  
"Good girl," Snape said when he felt her relax. His heart pounded in his chest and throbbed in his groin as he peeled Olivia's panties from her.  
  
Moving so he could look at her body, he spread her legs and admired for a moment before touching her. Her body jumped in response, but as he traced her pink lips with his fingers, her hips moved in encouragement. He trailed some of her juices up to lubricate his finger as it circled her pearl; the instant he made contact, she spasmed as a reflex. He slid two of his fingers up inside her wet cavern, his body aching for her at the feel of her small, untouched entrance. Snape’s fingers were dexterous and skilled; he explored the walls of her body, searching for, and quickly finding, the slightly rougher patch of flesh. He pressed his digits against it, rubbed circles over the uneven petal. Olivia moaned quietly, relishing the feelings he was giving her. Snape looked at her face, which showed bliss; he smirked, glad he was succeeding in pleasuring her. He kissed her small mound then her inner thigh before tasting Olivia’s warmth. She was sweet, soft, and delicious. Olivia gasped at the feel of Snape’s tongue on her folds and moaned at his licks. His mouth suckled her bead as his fingers dipped inside her. He pleasured her with his tongue until she was panting.  
  
Snape looked up at her, “What do you want now, my sweet? Shall I make the blessed title of ‘virgin’ no longer apply to you?”  
  
Olivia nodded and squeaked in her throat.  
  
“I didn’t hear a response,” Snape said in a husky voice at her ear.  
  
She nodded once again.  
  
“Open your eyes, Olivia,” Snape said softly.  
  
Olivia opened her eyes.  
  
Snape touched her face, “God, you’re so beautiful.”  
  
She blushed and looked down.  
  
“Olivia,” Snape said, “Look at me.”  
  
Olivia looked at Snape, and saw fire within his eyes.  
  
"Don't look away, Olivia," Snape whispered, "Just look at me," he took each of her hands in his own, lacing their fingers together, and put them on the mattress, on either side of her head. He shifted his hips, positioning himself between Olivia's legs. She turned her face to look at their hands, fingers intertwined.  
  
"Olivia, look at me," Snape repeated; her eyes met his and he slowly pushed himself inside her.  
  
Olivia drew in a sharp breath; he froze, "Alright?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes.”  
  
Moving carefully, Snape slid more of himself into her, watching her face for any sign of pain. Olivia didn't quickly take to his size, but when she had relaxed enough, she was a generously vocal lover.  
  
Snape had never felt anything is wonderful and amazing as her body surrounding him. His sexual tastes had always been… _varied_ ; he had grown accustomed to dark stone walls, flickering flames of fire the only light to reflect off the shiny metal shackles and chains, tables filled with an assortment of tawdry toys, collars and whips included, but he found that this experience with Olivia was more pleasurable and fulfilling that any of his prior encounters had been. As he thrust rhythmically and firmly into her, a phrase that was common in those dirty dungeons came to mind; it was a command, but it was something Olivia obviously wanted and something he wanted her to experience, so in the sultry tone that Olivia had reacted to earlier, he spoke, "Come. Come for me, Olivia."  
  
She pulled her hands from his, and brought them to his back, pulling him closer to her body, arching her back and rolling her hips, "Say it again, Severus."  
  
He hadn't expected the simple command to receive quite this reaction, but he was very pleased; he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Come for me, Olivia."  
  
She obeyed; she moaned loudly, clutching him closely to her, arching her back. Watching her reach ecstasy, seeing her body trembling below him, hearing her screams of pleasure sent Snape into his own overwhelming bliss; he erupted inside her with a guttural groan. He ravenously kissed her limp, sweaty body, then pressed his lips to her forehead, both their breathing ragged, “I am so much in love with you, Olivia.”  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face, “And I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

  



End file.
